Electrostimulation to empty completely the inactive, neuropathic bladder has been the focus of our research for the past 7 years. We used multiple approaches -- spinal cord, pelvic nerve, detrusor muscle, and indivdual sacral roots. The most effective voiding was obtained by stimulation of the ventral motor component of a selected sacral root, after sectioning its somatic contribution to the pudendal nerve. The safety of neurostimulation has been demonstrated, since canines have kept electrode implants as long as 4 months and been stimulated daily without evidence of damage to the nerve. Our delicate, nondamaging electrode design will be refined further. We will continue to evaluate responses to stimulation in dogs with completely or partially sectioned spinal cord, intact spinal cord, or partial peripheral nerve section. Human implantation is now proposed. Candidates most likely to gain substantially from the implant are quadriplegics and others suffering from spinal cord injury, who are unable to empty their bladder naturally. Extensive evaluation of all patients will be done before, during and after implantation by sophisticated urodynamic methods.